3/27 City
Kyrio03/27/2019 a bot that at least tracks everyones' level and class would be nice. just gain exp with a command when the story demands it probably more work than I'm guessing to make though Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Not hugely. Would just need to figure out how to store values and assign discord IDs to them. The usernames isn't actually how discord stores things. For example I am actually 84311715411394560 and this server is 236951900413624320 with this channel specifically being 559524587524849685) (i.e. there's a permanent numerical ID one can already associate with stuff for database purposes to let a bot see who is triggering a command) (So it'd just be "on message, if content is "!level", take userID of sender and search database for their info")(edited) Trubbol03/27/2019 (it could be easier to just make a channel, and then a post with each characters name and level)(edited) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I mean if we wanna be lazy the easiest would be to just do this)(edited) Trubbol03/27/2019 lazy beats frustraiting any day Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Hmmmm.) (There are two major problems with a bot. I can code it, but we need somewhere to host it.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I could try coding something for the raspberry pi that's supposed to be arriving tomorrow (finally) ) X00703/27/2019 (Become the bot to host it.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (beep boop) X00703/27/2019 (beep bap)(edited) Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim has been gathering up the various pieces of dropped equipment and clothing, trying to stash them inside a building so weather doesn't ruin them. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc hums thoughtfully, nudging one of her few remaining potions from before her change. She rattles her tail in frustration. "Sssoulbound," she mutters. "Figuresss it wouldn't recognize me now." Vulptor03/27/2019 "Soulbound?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Keepsss me from handing out ability potionsss to everyone. It wasss intended to make sssure apothecariesss don't flood the market." "...now it meansss that I can't ussse the few thingsss that didn't get returned to my inventory." Vulptor03/27/2019 "Hm. Your soul's pretty much the only part of you remaining, so that's a misnomer..." The bird picks up a long brown coat in his beak, sighing. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc stares forlornly at a large brown satchel she's dragged into a corner. "I have over 2,000 gold in thisss thing. More in raw materialsss. Won't open exsssept through my inventory ssscreen." She sighs. "Ah well. I ground for it onssse, I can do it again."(edited) "Anyone up to hit that cave today?" Trubbol03/27/2019 pokes his head out from a window of a nearby building Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Weasssel boy? Wanna go punch sssome giant sssnakesss?" Trubbol03/27/2019 You know everyone is level one, right? Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Mhm. Basssilisssksss are level sssix, but their attacksss are all ssstatusss basssed. Reptilesss resssissst poissson, and you can dodge their glare attack if you're mobile." "We usssed to farm them for low level eksssp all the time." Trubbol03/27/2019 leans his head against his paws You should start with level three or four enemies. And also this place does not act just like a videogame. You feel everything. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Which isss why I intend to get asss ssstrong asss I can asss quickly asss I can." Trubbol03/27/2019 I get it, this was your second account too, so you feel like you can meta this. But right now the meta does not really mean a damn. I lnow because I had actually bothered to leave town already. X00703/27/2019 Ed shakes his head. "Don't bother trying to reason with her. We've tried, and she insists..." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She coils up, tail rattling idly. "Yesss, I do insssissst. And I plan to go - by mysssself if I have to. I'll farm the batsss if I mussst. They'd make a good sssnack-" She pauses, realizing what she's saying. "...practissse. They'd. Make for good practissse." X00703/27/2019 He chuckles. "Yeah, can't get a handle of your new body, and already planning on going ahead. Will be fun going there when we're higher level and recovering your petrified body." Trubbol03/27/2019 he rolled his eyes, tail twitching behind him. "Okay, tell you what. I still need to sleep for like... five more hours. Give or take six." He takes a moment to pause. "After that we can totally go out, but instead of making a beeline towards the first dungeon, lets make an effort to do some of the encounters in between there?"(edited) (Work in a half hour) He paused for a second. "What class even are you that doesn't need limbs." X00703/27/2019 "I think she's trying to be some sort of alchemist..." Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim carefully sets down the coat. "If you really want, I could try to cut your bag open, but I feel like shopkeeps aren't going to entertain mobs in their establishments anyways."(edited) Trubbol03/27/2019 "Huh, well I'm trying out one of the new update classes, started a new character for it too, even." Kyrio03/27/2019 "I think you got to keep your class because you're practically human shaped. Like a beast race." Kyrio notes, "None of us have classes beyond our species anymore." Vulptor03/27/2019 "A pity. I only ever got to cast one spell." Kyrio03/27/2019 "As for the cave, if Malc wants to go, then I'll go too. It's not like we have much to lose yet." The dragonling says. Trubbol03/27/2019 he blinked. "Really? Have you tried doing any rangery stuff?"(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 "It all fell off when I transformed." Kyrio shrugs, "Figured that meant I can't equip it. Maybe my evolution line includes job classes. K----'s tend to have a caste system, right?" Trubbol03/27/2019 "You... don't really gotta equip weapons anymore, cause it is all real life-ish. Check it." Reaching over next to him, the weasel picked up a flower pot from the window he was hanging out in and chucked it towards the others. "WEAPON!" Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel jolts up and rubs its eyes as it looks for the source of the shattering clay that's woken it up. Frowning a bit at the weasel boy when it figures out who's been throwing things. "Squeak!" Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim chuckles, picking up a soulbound potion bottle in a talon. "I like your thinking." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Do you think flailing around a sword is the same thing as knowing how to use it?" Kyrio grimaces, "When I use this knife I have no idea what I'm doing but my body seems to just 'get' it. I can't imagine using my bow would be very accurate. Plus I think I'm probably too small to draw it now." Trubbol03/27/2019 "Huh, maybe thats why I kept my class." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat nods sagely as Kyrio brings up proficiencies. It's probably just trying to look smart despite its size. Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim pulls the bow out of the transformed-and-found pile. "Yu cud 'earn da 'ard 'ay, 'aybe?" Trubbol03/27/2019 flexes a little arm, showing a somewhat notable deal of muscle. "Cause I'm a brawler, and it don't take that much learning to use those guns." Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio walks over and takes the bow, he tries to hold it but the bottom keeps scraping on the ground. He attemtps to hold it sideways but it's too heavy, "Hmph.. Maybe if I had one for kids..." Trubbol03/27/2019 Eric scratched his chin. "Got any non-bow abilities as a ranger?"(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 "I kind of just logged in for the first time when this happened, so I don't know a dang thing." Kyrio sticks out his tongue. "Animal husbandry, I guess? Considering most of my friends are animals, now, not too far off." The non-kobold drops the bow on the ground. Trubbol03/27/2019 The weasel tries to fight off a snicker, failing spectacularly. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Oh hah hah." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat shoots a pair of finger guns at the two with a dorky 'eyyy' look before chuckling to itself Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Well, Blueberry Barney isss with me. Anyone elssse?" Pixelnator03/27/2019 "Squeak!" Trubbol03/27/2019 "Yeah, just give me a few hours for my... beaaaautay sleep" Vulptor03/27/2019 "I'm in." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "And my sssqueaky little abomination, too!" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Blueberry Barney...?" Kyrio mutters Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Tell me I'm wrong." X00703/27/2019 Ed chuckles. "She's not wrong." Trubbol03/27/2019 (Cause I should have been at work 8 minutes ago, but I am locked out lol) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Oof) Kyrio03/27/2019 "She is. Barney's a dinosaur. I'm more like.... a weird little lizard." Kyrio smirks. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Nap if you want. You're fassst. You can catch up." Trubbol03/27/2019 (Five hourrsssss. If anything, while your characters run into a cave, Eric can just be going at normal player pace offscreen) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She slithers over, scooting her way up Kyrio's flank! "Onward, noble sssteed!" "I melted my unicorn, ssso you'll have to do." Kyrio03/27/2019 (How large a snake is Malc?) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (The ranger is assembling an army of pets) Kyrio03/27/2019 (pretty sure the rubber mouse is still on my head yeah :P) Vulptor03/27/2019 "Speaking of potions, maybe we should leave one with a note while we're out?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh.. I'm supposed to..." Kyrio hums, "Well... we have a few people sticking around town, maybe we can dump it on one of them, for now?" Airyuu03/27/2019 (For some reason I have this image of Kyrio stealing wig off someone 'I have hair again!') Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I mean if you feed me a wig I could mimic one :v ) Kyrio03/27/2019 The dragonling sets the potion satchel down, and helps Malc wrap around his shoulders, "Remy says visitors only really come here every few months. We can probably assume there won't be too many newbies. But if there are, Antman can give them the DL if she's not back by the time someone pops in." Vulptor03/27/2019 (stretches the rubber mouse into a shower cap) "Good enough. ...which way is this cave?" Kyrio03/27/2019 (I'm okay not having hair :P) Pixelnator03/27/2019 ( https://i.imgur.com/qZ1KdkY.mp4 ) X00703/27/2019 Ed looks around the outgoing group. "I'd go, but I think I'd just slow everyone down here. Not a fast walker..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Are you sure? We can just keep to your pace." Kyrio says, "You've got the most firepower of all of us." Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel taps an invisible watch and shrugs. It's not like they're on any sort of time limit. And if they run into something on the way, the idea was to get experience anyways. Vulptor03/27/2019 "Maybe we'll find a monster that drops an oven mitt. But no real rush." X00703/27/2019 Ed laughs at the pun. "True, but only on contact at the moment. Nothing at range right now. I do appreciate if you slow down for me, thanks." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat thinks for a moment, then grins, points at Ed, and pantomimes throwing an invisible fastball Vulptor03/27/2019 "...actually, can Kyrio pick him up without burning?" Trubbol03/27/2019 Work now byyye Pixelnator03/27/2019 (See ya!) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Prepare for trubbol) Kyrio03/27/2019 "I guess I am part dragon. I don't have fire resistance as a skill or anything though." Kyrio says, "And he's like half my size, so it's not like I could toss him." Kyrio still walks over and attempts to poke the lizard (I suppose Ed can decide if this works or not) (Or Airyuu when she's free) Airyuu03/27/2019 (I would say that Kyrio doesn't have fire resistance, but might be able to pick it up at higher levels. but I'm not gonna dictate everything if you guys wanna have fun.What are blue dragons usually associated with, lightning?) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio yips a bit when his finger is singed, he sticks it in his mouth immediately, "Mph...noff i donf fink tho" X00703/27/2019 (Water or ice too.) Ed winces. "Sorry about that, can't control it right now..." he says regretfully. Kyrio03/27/2019 "It's okay. If you decide you wanna stay instead, you could pass out a potion to any newcomers." Kyrio suggests. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "We could ussse you with usss." X00703/27/2019 Ed thinks it for a while, but shakes his head. "Probably not a good idea. Might scare them off. I'll try to do my best to keep up. Maybe if I get bigger I can compensate for my lack of speed." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Well!" Malc stirs on Kyrio's shoulders, and you get the impression she'd have clapped her hands together if she had any. "It looksss like we have a plan! Everyone ready to head out?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Lead the way." Kyrio says, "By which I mean, point me in a direction and I'll go there." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "We're in the ruinsss of Eassstvale right now," Malc comments. "Follow the path north towardsss the fork, then go... left?" She nods. "Definitely left." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Right... Too bad the Map UI didn't stick with us." Kyrio says, he looks around, "Um, which way is north again?" X00703/27/2019 Ed points a claw to the sky. "Use the Sun. Not that hard to miss." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Why doesssn't the bird ssscout ahead?" Vulptor03/27/2019 "..." Flapflapflapflap Kyrio03/27/2019 "Hey, I'm not a boy scout. Plus this was a video game yesterday. The sun used to rise in the north in minecraft." Kyrio says, but he does kind of try to head north based on the sun. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Sssquawk if anything triesss to kill you!" She shouts helpfully. X00703/27/2019 Ed winced. "Fair point. Video game logic..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Did this game even have a day/night cycle?" Kyrio wonders, "Has the sun moved this entire time?" Vulptor03/27/2019 A voice calls from the sky. "(Fork to the north, right?)" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Leaving town means we're entering the game itself and not the reality that mixed with it." Kyrio points out. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "It did," Malc replies. "The devsss changed the exact day/night ssspeed around a lot during beta, but I think they picked sssomething clossse to real." Pixelnator03/27/2019 (rip people on the wrong side of the globe I guess :v ) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Server sharding!) Kyrio03/27/2019 "Well that's a relief. I can't sleep in the day time." Kyrio says. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Or when monssstersss are nearby?" Vulptor03/27/2019 "(Monsters are always nearby!)" Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio gives a thums up to the bird in the air, and starts to follow his figure, "I think I can manage with monsters now." He grins X00703/27/2019 Ed nods, walking behind the k----- and making his best attempt at keeping up.(edited) Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel's just holding onto a horn and trying not to fall off. But on the upside, no need to walk! Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio keeps his pace casual to help the salamander keep up, "We'll probably be running into players if we keep to the roads... maybe we should... not do that." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Ssspeak of the devil..." Malc hisses, ducking low on her perch. Kyrio03/27/2019 (that said if we want to encounter a player, is anyone willing to play one?) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (I have a fun idea, but I can't do it if I'm also the player) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Could just have them be NPCs under anyone's control I guess?) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (^^^) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio immediatly ducks for cover when Malc speaks, subconsciously using his Stealth ability. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (If anyone new wants in, now's your chance!) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Pixel, you're a mouse and can't talk. Wanna be an NPC to RP a bit more than pantomime? :P) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Was already typing up a post for that :v ) Kyrio03/27/2019 (sweet) X00703/27/2019 Ed ducks near the bushes, but stays away from them to avoid burning them. Pixelnator03/27/2019 There's the sound of an argument down the road as a pair of figures step into view. One dressed in robes, the other wearing... Well I guess you could call it armor, though generally armor is supposed to cover the chest, not leave it exposed. Oh, and the big burly figure is carrying a huge axe. (Should humans speak gibberish or regular speech?) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I mean we understood humans just fine before they tf'd) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc tightens at the sight. Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Oh, good point) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Okay guys, turns out husband left with the car while I wasn't looking so I am not gone yt Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Wait... wait." Airyuu03/27/2019 (KEK) Kyrio03/27/2019 "Looks like a whole party." Kyrio whispers, "We should let them pass by." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She leans forward... and begins to rattle. "No." Airyuu03/27/2019 (So I will do something if you guys like) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "These imbecilsss won't ssstand a chanssse. Kill the mage firssst."(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Malc's got an idea feel free to GM if you'd like though) "Are you actually insane?" Kyrio hisses Pixelnator03/27/2019 The wizard snaps at the other figure, seemingly oblivious to the monsters. "Wh- No, I can't just keep casting fireball! Do you know how many mana potions I'd need to drink for that?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She smirks. "No. But thossse two are." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Alright..." Kyrio says, taking out his knife (which was always still just in his hand) Airyuu03/27/2019 (I will let you guys handle this, but I can do things after) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "The warrior will charge in blindly. He'sss ussselesss if you kite him and easily baited. The mage... is dangerousss, but frail. He'll go down easssily." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The bigger burly guy, probably some sort of barbarian, just shrugs and picks his ear. "Yeah but we can just get more of those from... Uh... The alchemist nerd. I forget her name." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Essspesssially without a healer," she adds. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio just nods and waits in the brush until the mage is just in front of it before he jumps out and yells, "Sneak attack!" stabbing downward at him from the air. The Dragonling finds he seems to know to aim for a joint with his knife, as he plunges it into the wizard's shoulder. Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim cannot hear their whispered conversation, but sees the Censored strike and so figures they're doing this. He silently dives at the pair. A soulbound potion is useless for healing, but a glass bottle is a glass bottle, so he smashes it against the barbarian and continues his momentum to rake the mage with his claws. X00703/27/2019 Ed begins crawling around, hoping to tackle them from behind while they are distracted. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The wizard immediately cries out in pain and stumbles forward as the bigger guy grabs him by the shoulder and just sorta pulls him off the knife and tosses him to the ground behind him before brandishing his axe and taking a swing at the lizard. "Awww yeahhh, free experience!" Or he would, but a glass shatters in his face and throws him off balance, making the swing go wild and miss Kyrio completely. "W- hey! Piss off bird!" The wizard meanwhile manages to get on his feet and begins to scramble to cast a spell. Surprisingly, he manages to keep his concentration despite the talons scraping at him!(edited) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "The wizard firssst! Leave the tank - he'sss mine." X00703/27/2019 Ed takes the chance and pounced on the wizard, biting him and setting him on fire. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio lands on his bottom as he's tossed off, with an "oof" He grips his knife as he scrambles to get back up before he's toasted by another level 1 spell Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc flings herself bodily at the rampaging warrior, darting through the air with a frankly terrifying burst of speed before coiling around his torso and throat. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The spell fizzles as the poor wizard realizes the corner of his robe is on fire. He makes an awkward punt at Ed, but a caster in melee is, well... Let's just say that it looks adorable and achieves little. Malc easily finds herself wrapped around the barbarian who immediately drops the axe and starts trying to pry her off. Probably not a very smart move on his part. "Wait what the hell? What's up with these spawns? I call bullshiiiit!" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "I GUESS THAT'SSS THE HEALER'SSS FAULT TOO, HUH?" she roars, slamming into the bewildered warrior with a series of brutal bites. "DON'T SSSTAND IN THE FIRE. IT'SSS. NOT. THAT. COMPLICATED!"(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio gets to his feet and slashes the mage a few times with his knife, "I hope this woooorks!" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Now hurry up and-" Whatever she says next is lost as a small... text box appears around her. This player has been censored due to excessive profanity.(edited) Pixelnator03/27/2019 The mage finally manages to put out the fire and punt Ed off. He holds up his staff that's quickly enveloped in flame and aims at the snake choking with the barbarian as a large roaring fire begins to blossom from it's tip. He braces himself, and... poof xxDarkWindRazorxx was defeated! Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Warrior or mage?) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Mage. Turns out you don't ignore the rogue :v)(edited) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (NOT THAT THE TANK WOULD UNDERSTAND.) X00703/27/2019 Ed lands with a this on the ground, feeling a bit hurt from that. "Ow..." Kyrio03/27/2019 (is this autobiographical? :P) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (I play a healer in most games. This just seemed natural.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 - - - - - -- - - - - - X00703/27/2019 "Ugh, did that work...?" Ed mutters, before looking at the pile of loot where the wizard was.(edited) "Huh..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Focus. Still got the tank." Kyrio says. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc is still (silently) assaulting the raging brute, but it's taking her a while to get through that health pool... Airyuu03/27/2019 (I need two volunteers to be USED for my own nefarious needs.) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (I like nefarious.) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I wouldn't mind but I'm heading out the door.) X00703/27/2019 Ed growls and scurries to the tank, jumping on his leg. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The tank begins to yell out a string of curses but is quickly muted for excessive profanity as well, leaving him a rather comical display of wiggling on the ground against the snake. He'd probably be able to cut her off easily, but he did drop his axe... Vulptor03/27/2019 (I have time) Dalim flies around for another pass, diving at the barbarian. Kyrio03/27/2019 While he's distracted, Kyrio sneaks behind him again and yells out another "Sneak Attack!" to stab him in the back. X00703/27/2019 Ed bites him over and over, keeping the DoT for as long as possible. Pixelnator03/27/2019 Annoyingly, while both attacks easily land, this guy is clearly kitted out to take punishment. Still, it's pretty clear that he's not gonna be able to free himself, especially after Malc manages to bind his hands to his sides. And when the barbarian realizes this, he just sorta stops and begins to do a dance emote while a text bubble appears over his head: (Ya made the tank ragequit, congrats :v ) X00703/27/2019 Ed rolls his eyes, wanting to get this over with, though giggling at the guy's reactio. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 This only seems to make Malc angrier, and she's soon gnawing at his throat. Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim glides clear, choosing not to look too closely there Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rodent bravely joins in on the combat too, mostly just to make sure it gets its share of exp given that it can barely deal damage. (Unless you guys have other plans, you can just poof him whenever since combat is essentially over and he's at your mercy) Kyrio03/27/2019 "I think this is why I probably never got into any MMOs..." Kyrio says sitting on the ground out of breath watching the carnage. X00703/27/2019 Ed jumps off as well, satisfied his DoT was applies for a long time and letting Malc beat him up while get his share of EXP thanks to the status effect. Kyrio03/27/2019 (out to lunch! Enjoy the sweet lewts) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 With what's clearly supposed to be a savage roar, Malc goes for the throat one last time. There's a moment of some rather... unforgettable... imagery, and then the AFK warrior poofs away, leaving an angrily thrashing snake behind. Pixelnator03/27/2019 420BlazeMaster69 was defeated! Kyrio03/27/2019 (pilot the dragonling mount as you like if you need to) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (procees to Ratatouille the dergling) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Player unmuted. Please report any further misconduct using the report function. "-and enjoy the ressspawn timer, you worthlesss aggro-dumping piessse of filth!"(edited) X00703/27/2019 While Malc was raging, Ed gulped and slowly walked over to collect his loot. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rodent tilts it head at Malc in confusion and shakes its head as if to say 'what was that all about?'(edited) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 The snake hisses and rattles sharply, snapping around to face the fiery lizard. Airyuu03/27/2019 --A 5 foot tall woman with brown hair wearing some leather gear with a wolf by her side (With the tag 'Fang') wanders along "Monsters working together? This update is pretty interesting." Vulptor03/27/2019 "They were acquaintences, I take it?" "...I need to start flying higher, this place is crawling with PCs." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She wanders closer, her tag indicating she is Level 5 it seems, holding a bow-- Kyrio03/27/2019 "Uhh guys? Remember what I said about animal husbandry?" Kyrio says scrambling up, "it's a ranger, we should run!" (Ok last one lol. I'm good for capture if that happens since I'm afk) Airyuu03/27/2019 --she peeks around and scratches her neck, then holds out a hand-- uses Tame on VenomSerpent --Malc gets a heart above her head, then like magic a collar appears on her, matching one on the wolf, and she feels a sudden rush of loyalty for this new person-- Vulptor03/27/2019 "Yeah, I'm out!" Dalim squawks, taking to the air. Airyuu03/27/2019 (She's not my animal husband, she's my animal waifu) Vulptor03/27/2019 (XD) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Kyrio confirmed too invested.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel hops off the dragonling and rushes up to Malc, trying to pull off the collar that's appeared! Airyuu03/27/2019 (I'm just waiting for Malc before I continue Pixelnator03/27/2019 (That's fair! For the record I'm fine with being captured too if you choose to go with that. Gambling on whether or not her ability would work on someone who's not actually classed as a monster) X00703/27/2019 Ed yelps, and begins to rush away before he can get captured too! Airyuu03/27/2019 --She ponders what else to do, but the fleeing bird makes her think she's gonna lose a chance, so... casts Tame on Kicking Bird Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Sorry, work!) (...and that's just underhanded.) Vulptor03/27/2019 "Oh s^*%-" Dalim is caught by the spell, and... Airyuu03/27/2019 --Bing, he gets a collar and a new sense of loyalty-- has the max number of pets --she goes "Dangit... and there's still cool things here..." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc turns, curling protectively around her new master's feet. She tilts her head inquisitively, as if thinking things over. "Mmm... yesss. I will... ssserve." X00703/27/2019 Ed yells. "Dangit! Not Dalim too!" he says, realizing they were losing numbers fast! Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim flaps towards AmberRyu, perching atop the wolf. "What are your orders? ...also, who are you?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "That'sss... a good quessstion." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Oh wow, you guys can talk too? This is great." She hugs them both together in some sort of squishy snakebird mass. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc rattles in surprise! Vulptor03/27/2019 "Squawk!" Dalim is clearly disconcerted at physical contact. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Pleassse do not make me touch the bird." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Roaming around this part of the area amd catching wind of some rather... Interesting stuff- He starts to come up behind AmberRyu- blinking once or twice. "And what is this about?" He asked, tilting his head. The 'Tank's level sparked a level 30, with armor covering him shoulder to toe, his head open and exposed for whatever reason. In his hand appeared to be a single-bite two handed axe. Standing just a bit at 5'11". Just shy of 6'. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she doesn't pay too much attention to the rest at the moment as she taps in a menu. 'Venom Snake is now Kaa --she peeks up "Oh, I found some neat monsters working together, I think it's an event or something. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat stops when it realizes that it's outnumbered something fierce. Instead, it just gets low on the ground and hides in order to observe what's going on. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly blinks again, and cocks his head to the side. "...Uh huh." He shrugged, and nudged at her side a moment. "And you're already seemingly taking a liking to them. You sure they're actual monsters and not something special or something?" Vulptor03/27/2019 "It's something." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "...I am not an event. And I would appresssiate it if I wasss treated with due ressspect." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she gives the new person a 'what else would they be?' look. Then peeks "What kinda respect?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "The ressspect due to any perssson, thank you!" Malc huffs. "I like you, ranger. But your mannersss need sssome work." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Glances back, and raises a brow, especially after one of them spoke. "When was the last time monsters 'spoke'?" He offered, before shifting to stand beside her. "....And it seems they're getting levels next to their... Names?" Listening more to the snake monster, he gestured again. "...and that of course." Vulptor03/27/2019 The Kicking Bird gives a wingshrug. "Don't call a hitman on me and you're already my best boss." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "I AM NOT A MONSSSSSSSTER!" The snake roars. X00703/27/2019 Ed had ducked into the bushes, listening to the conversation... Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "My imbesssil of a companion may have taken readily to hisss ssstation here, but I have not! I am asss much a human asss you, though I may not look the part!" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes 'You were?" Thens he peeks at the other guy "See! IT's an event." Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio face palms and mutters, "Right. Event. Sure let's go along with it." The dragonling steps up, "We all used to be human, but we got trapped here because of some weird magic stuff! You should let my friends go. And whatever you do avoid the town to the south of here or you might end up like us." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 The snake bolts upright. "Wait! You haven't- ssso you... you can ssstill log out!" She whirls about, practically pressing her face against the ranger's. Kyrio03/27/2019 "And what happens to you when she does?" Kyrio frowns, "You're in her inventory now." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she falls back on her rear and blinks a little-- Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "We are ssstuck here. You are the only perssson I have ssspoken to in daysss who hasss not tried to kill me or embrasssed this madnesss." "You have to get our headsssetsss off." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she looks confused "What are you talking about?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly blinks for several moments and tilts his head some for a moment or two. "I.... Haven't been able to log out for at least a few hours now...." He stated off hand for a moment. Shaking his bead and patting his sides a moment or two more. "I figured it was due to a glitch or update or something..."(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 "So.. you've already been to town then..." Kyrio wonders. "Or... is the dimensional intersection getting bigger...?"(edited) Vulptor03/27/2019 "Wouldn't it take decades of our time before they could find us even if they lived next door?" The bird ponders. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Centuries probably." Kyrio says. X00703/27/2019 Ed facepalmed. "Great, this is getting worse and worse... Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Still. Having listened to the conversation and glancing among them, he glanced towards the south. "What's going on in that town?" He asked, before glancing towards thw Dragonling. Usually those don't wear clothes- So this was an oddity. "I haven't no. Just been north heading south..."(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 --Bing. AmberRyu gets an e-mail! She opens it and Malc is close enough to see it is from... herself? USing whatever words she'd use, it says something along the lines of 'tell the snake not to mess with the timeline'. "Huh?" Kyrio03/27/2019 (Isn't currently wearing clothes, he just drew it that way) (but he does have nife!)(edited) "I'll explain but don't blame me if you don't believe me." Kyrio says. "She really should have made pamphlets..." Kyrio mutters. (I assume I don't actually need to explain IC and can montage it? :P) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 (Damn you Kyrio!) Airyuu03/27/2019 (I know the drill) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (spongebob announcer voice "One explanation later") Kyrio03/27/2019 "So if you can't log out then I guess you're already doomed." Kyrio says, with a shrug, "Might as well come to town and drink up." Vulptor03/27/2019 dalimwalloftext.png Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "This plot has time travel, too?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh my god." Kyrio facepalms again, "We're interacting with you like actual people. We're not NPCs. This is not an event." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly blinks in kind, and tilts his head. "Drink up what?" He asked, shifting again with his arms crossed. "And yeah dont mind the ranger... Shes..... A bit out there..." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she makes a face "DMs can control mobs you know!" Vulptor03/27/2019 "I am magically obligated to act in your best interest and I concur. But if you can't log out, you're past the point of no return." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Shrugged. "Mobs also dont chat and try to make sense of stuff or ask questions like this..." He stated. "They 'attack attack attack'..." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she brings up a menu and looks at her birds stats, nibbling her lip. "At least you're nice!" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh sure, a DM just spends all day waiting around to play with whoever happens to come by on a multi million player MMO." Kyrio crosses his arms. "Normally I'd just give up and move on but you've got our over-enthusiastic party leader and air support on a leash, I really just need you to release my friends so we can get try to out of here." Vulptor03/27/2019 "(What's it say about me anyways)" The bird cranes his head. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She leans over so he can see. It looks like pretty basic monster stats. But since he's her pet, she can add bonuses.-- Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Shrugged and shifted to kneel in front of the Dragonling. "I don't think she really comprehends or understands..." He whispered to him, he gestured to the side. "You mind taking me to that place though? I'm curious... And I think I can give you a hand..." He stated, gesturing to himself. Level 30 tank. X00703/27/2019 Ed rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't mind as much if she can keep Malc under control..." he mutters. Kyrio03/27/2019 "If you're stuck here with us then I guess we should get you a potion. I left the satchel back with the ant." Kyrio sighs. "Are you able to log out, Ranger?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Sure, I haven't been to any weird towns." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Then will you pleaaaase let them go? I don't want to lure you into a bad situation if I don't have to." Kyrio says Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly blinks, and raises a brow. "This just keeps getting a bit more interesting..." He stated simply. He shifted again to stand and blinked again. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she sticks out her tongue and sits, pulling out a little bracelet and clamping it on the bird's leg. His defense goes up a little. "This is for you." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Okay! Fine!" Kyrio says, throwing up his arms "It's an event! Special one time only offer just for you! Follow me." Kyrio grumbles and starts heading back to town. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She sets glasses on the snake's nose. Int up. "And you can have these." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Snickered as he stood up more and followed after the little guy, glancing back towards the Ranger, then back to to Dragonling. "Told you..." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Normal monsters can't use equipment, so I'm helping! You two have my permission to go do stuff, I'll just use Fang for now." X00703/27/2019 Ed sighs, following Kyrio's lead. "Think they'll get freed if they have a potion too?" Vulptor03/27/2019 "..." Dalim looks to Kaa. "...she seems nice. Also existentially terrifying." Kyrio03/27/2019 "If she loses her class she loses her abilities." Kyrio says, "But she might not even follow us. So I'm not sure what to do about it in that case." "I can't just force her into being stuck here just because it'd be convenient." Kyrio says. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Amber goes "You did just tell me how dangerous it is, why would I go now?" Silly people, she stands and dusts her pants off. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh so you were paying attention." Kyrio says Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Ranger. Lisssten to me." Pixelnator03/27/2019 There's a little tug on the ranger's feet and a weird looking mouse points towards a little patch of dirt it's been scribbling to. Then it just sorta sticks out its tongue at her Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Chuckles again, glancing back towards tbe Ranger a moment. "For the experience... Duuuuh..." He stated simply. He continued following Kyrio. Kyrio03/27/2019 (Drake's probably coming to town, so anyone want to have a crack at passing out potions?) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I just ran the fight thing so I'll pass I think) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Drakeyclaus is coming... to town) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I can handle it if no one else will.) Vulptor03/27/2019 (I'm interested) (just the standard no-gos/do-gos question) Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Why don't you let them decide if they want pet bonuses?" Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio has already started heading towards town. You've let them 'go' sort of so presumably they can follow him back too. (also I think Kaa is talking to you, Ranger) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Yeah, shes listening) (You guys are making me think of Shadows of Mordor with all the uruks going "RANGAH") Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Gah, dammit) (Keep getting interrupted.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Followed the Dragonling for several more moments. And a glance back to check on the others fading in the distance. "...guess we're the only ones?" He asked, turning back towards him. "You got a name?" Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim leaps into the air to resume overwatch, trying to keep both parties in sight. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "That little blue dragon-wannabe hasss a thing for thisss. If you want to ssstay a perssson, don't follow him." Kyrio03/27/2019 (Okay, I'll relay your preferences to @Vulptor, Drake. if that's alright.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Sure.) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Give it a bit. Your buddy isssn't coming back human. Jussst watch." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "You guys can go with them. And if you want to be free, you let me know, not everyone else demanding it. You look cute with glasses." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She wriggles happily. "Why thank you." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She stands "C'mon Fang, let's go get some levels." She seems a little upset at people treating her bad just for... playing the game and stuff. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "No, you ssseem to have your head on ssstraight... not sssure how much of that isss the magical mindssslaving talking." (Wait, I thought I was Kaa) Kyrio03/27/2019 (you are, she let you go back with us) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (The wolf is Fang) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Derp) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Fang is the wolf she showed up with) (Though it wouldn't be a bad snake name..) --she crouches to the snake. "I'll make you a deal then." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc coils around the ranger's ankle. "Oh no. I'm sssticking to the sssane lady."(edited) "What'sss the deal?" Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim circles towards the town, figuring he can snag a potion to save the groundbound some time. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "I'll let you go. You'll lose the ability to use equipment, but then you can decide if you want to be my pet without any magic mind... stuff." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc tilts her head. "Reasssonable. I acsssept."(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Since Dalim is still her pet, if they try and go after another player, he'll find himself unable to attack them, but on the plus side, unable to be attacked as well.) --She pokes at her interface and clicks 'release'. The collar on her vanishes and her glasses fall off Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc shudders. "I don't like that. At all." She slithers back, sizing up the ranger. "On one hand, you tried to kidnap me. On the other... I can't sssay I wouldn't have done the sssame." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Finding he was ignored by the Dragonling, he sighs and shakes his head. "Ooookay. Strange day..." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "I wasn't kidnapping! It's what my class does." Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I think Kyrio just didn't notice you talking to him) (Also, it may be useful to bold character names or references in the future) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Oh sorry, yeah I missed that) Vulptor03/27/2019 (I like monospace for significant data) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Go to Cliff of Power and find the Ogre Gauntlet!) Airyuu03/27/2019 (koBOLD even.) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio sighs, "I'll... deal with that later. It's probably not a bad thing if she wants to hang out with the ranger. Not like she seemed to like us very much anyway..." He sounds a little dejected, "But anyway, my name is Kyrio. I guess. It's not my real name but it might as well be now." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Am on mobile/work so forgive stuff ;vvv;) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "An entirely fair point," she admits. "Hm. I alwaysss did like rangersss. Anyone sssmart enough to let othersss do the fighting can't be too bad." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat once again tugs at the dragonling so as to get a better perch on what's about to happen to the new guy. Totally just out of curiosity and not because of some innate interest in transformations. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Very well. I agree to work with you..." She glances upward, towards the player's name. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio lowers his tail for the rat to scamper up Airyuu03/27/2019 Level 5 --she goes "Do you want to be tamed again? Then we share experience and stuff. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Listened to Kyrio speak and nodded once or twice. "Certainly seems that way..." He started. "Sorry to hear. Alot of stuff has been not making sense though... So your predicament does make some sense..." He went on to say. "I'm Drake. Same thing but, yeah. Welcome to stay with me if you'd like." Pixelnator03/27/2019 Suddenly there's a little tap on Kyrio's forehead as tiny hands point towards the axe the barbarian dropped. Seems like it's still laying there in the grass by the side of the road. Though it's also probably not the easiest weapon to wield given its size. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Comraderie in a situation like this is important... probably." Kyrio says, "I appreciate the offer. But I think I'll just hang around town and help anyone who finds themsevles stuck there. Leaving was clearly a bad idea." He looks over to the axe and then at the rat, "I doubt I can even pick that up, dude." Pixelnator03/27/2019 It pauses for a second and then smacks its forehead and nods sheepishly. Kyrio03/27/2019 "I'm not sure if an axe counts as a Weapon, anyway." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc ponders this for a moment. "Hrrrrrf. I am not thrilled by the idea, but... yesss. The benefitsss outweigh my dissstassste." Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio will lead Drake to the town where he finds the satchel of potions. He picks out a few and hold them out, "Drink one of these if you want to live." (And now @Vulptor can take over for the choices and stuff) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Jussst do it quickly, ssso I ssstop caring." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Glancing towards the axe, then towards Kyrio a moment he couldnt help but chuckle again. "Better than nothing though, right? Could probably be sold..." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She casts Tame on Malc once again, she gets the familiar sensations from last time.-- Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel meanwhile glances at Malc and the ranger and just sorta nods. Now that it's consentual it seems to bother it a lot less.(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio will possibly pick up the axe. Maybe with two hands he can manage to carry it. (Is Pixel with us or with them? because I'm pretty sure we've walked quite a bit away by now X3) Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim descends into the village, grabbing a periwinkle potion bottle in his talons. "...unless you wanted this one, though we don't really know of any significance the colors have." Pixelnator03/27/2019 Kyrio gains 1x Okay Axe Vulptor03/27/2019 (Construct Feature: Telescopic Pupils) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Shh) (I'm still on Kyrio! I'm just also really bad at having a spatial sense at all :v ) Kyrio03/27/2019 (This is why you don't split the party :V) Airyuu03/27/2019 (He probbly offers some head defense) Kyrio03/27/2019 (protection from electric elemental attacks) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (+1 merchandising opportunity) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Tilts his head, blinking again to himself. He watched the bird grab a specific potion, then glance towards the others. "There any differences to them?" He asked, whike holding his hand out to the bird Kyrio03/27/2019 "What you turn into depends on what was used to make them. But they person who made them isn't here right now. And she's kind of into making it a surprise so probably no dice there regardles..." Kyrio says. "Still pick your poison." Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim nods in concurrence. Airyuu03/27/2019 ("Would you believe if I said the form was chosen... by your heart?") Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Vulpix is Drake's heart? :o ) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Shrugs to himself, taking the potion offered and Downing the thing in one go. What did he have to lose? Vulptor03/27/2019 (Why hello fella humans, human fellas, let's all have fun gallivanting, not giving a thought about who's pumping our blood through our veins.) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc, for her part, sways languidly as the spell takes hold once more. X00703/27/2019 "Well, everyone has their preferences..." Ed says, seeing Malc get games again. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She sets the glasses back on her nose "Wanna go gain some levels?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Yessssssssss..." she sighs before shaking her head. "That'sss... powerful." She glances up towards Amber with a serpentine smirk. "You read my mind." "Do you know about Ssstonessskin Cave? To the northwest?"(edited) Vulptor03/27/2019 Drake has his hair to lose, it seems, his locks falling out. Some landing on the ground, a few getting under his armor and irritating his neck. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Grimaced in obvious annoyance and irritation, moving a hand to dig at the hair trying to get under his armor and shifting this way and that. "Aaah. Wait..." He paused, a hand moving to feel over his head Kyrio03/27/2019 "In retrospect I suppose we could have warned you to remove your equipment first." Kyrio muses with a smile X00703/27/2019 Ed chuckles. "Yeah, our bad. At least yours won't catch on fire." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (He said, knowing that he had intentionally skipped that part.) Airyuu03/27/2019 --She picks up the snake and wraps partially aroun dherself "No but you can tell me!" starting to head that way. "And if you ever want some you time, you can do stuff on your own." So like, she can still snake around even if Amber isn't there. Kyrio03/27/2019 (Added a second channel) Vulptor03/27/2019 His head feels quite smooth, slippery as... scales... are. Only a little bumpy, as small ridges form above his eyes. Kyrio03/27/2019 (It's also notable, that tactile feedback wasn't really a thing in VR a second ago. Nor was the flavor of that potion. :P) X00703/27/2019 Ed tilts his head. "Huh, another reptile?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "I'm not complaining~" Kyrio says Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat gives a thumbs up as well Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly blinks again for a moment, his hands rubbing over his head more, and feeling at the lumps for a moment or two more. "What's uh... What's going on...?" Vulptor03/27/2019 (Ah yes. The potion that tasted how leeks look, but not how they taste.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 "Squeak!" Kyrio03/27/2019 "I did explain this before, didn't I?" Kyrio huffs X00703/27/2019 Ed nods. "Yeah, we can have a reptile club or something!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Huffs in kind. "Kinda odd and hard to believe but... Yeah... You did..." Vulptor03/27/2019 Drake's nose becomes either less defined or more defined. It's a matter of perspective; his nostrils are now flush with his skin, but his face is certainly... longer, now. But exactly how long? His UI brings up a display of snouts. Short, medium, or... really long and thin. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Blinked as his UI was brought up without prompting with options. He blinked again and again, staring at thw three options. He hesitated, huffing. He chose medium eventually. No sense in having a small muzzle. Or a really long one at that. Especially with his class- Vulptor03/27/2019 His UI flickered out again. For the best, as trying to read it while his eyes were migrating to the sides of his face would certainly send him crosseyed. Even so, he could see a flash of green scales in front of his face now, while feeling a flap of skin grow under his neck. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Maybe some kind of.... iguana?" Kyrio notes Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Blinked Slowly once or twice as his gaze amd vision shifted. His hands moved to rub and coax over his growing maw until things settled. Green scales. He'd prefer black. Hint of red maybe buuut- with most things beggars cant be choosers. He sighed a bit as the UI flickered and vanished for several moments until things settled. His hands meanwhike explored. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat taps its chin and shakes its head at Kyrio, pointing at the muzzle. Vulptor03/27/2019 Although he's not in a good position to see it, he got his wish with the hint-of-red, at least, as the growing neck flap takes on a brilliant ruby color. It seems the change has been working under his armor, as green scales emerge from his sleeves, covering his hands. An idle brush against his armor may startle him, as his fingers stick to it. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh maybe a gecko then?" Kyrio guesses. "Might be nice to have someone who can climb things." Pixelnator03/27/2019 "Squeak!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Blinked once or twice more, gradually looking himself over. At least the armor is taking it well. This was good gear as is. He huffed with the sudden hand sticking to the armor- grunting as he tugged away his fingers and peered down towards them, holding his palms upwards. Airyuu03/27/2019 (MAybe people should start betting pools, first one to guess the form wins) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I mean we'd need to have money first :v ) Vulptor03/27/2019 It takes a moment to pull his elongating fingers away (huh, he can FEEL the chill of the metal...), but with conscious effort they release. Studying them shows an interesting structure of skin flaps, though the setae are too small for him to see- hey, hey, another UI prompt? he was trying to see here! Smooth or ridged back, it appears.(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Was confused to the feeling. This... Was a game wasnt it? He shouldn't be able to feel it.... That was going to bother him a bit. Flexing his fingers once or twice, he didnt quite catch the UI prompt, so, either by pure accident or coincidence he selected Ridged back. Vulptor03/27/2019 Drake can feel a wave of scales wash down his back, those nearest his spine standing out into- ...spines. Nice overload of language there, anatomy. They press against the back of his armor somewhat, but the more noticeable pressure is centered at his coccyx, new vertebra forming, a tailstub trying to free itself. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Do you believe me yet?" Kyrio asked, noticing the bewildered expression on his face Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Jerked forward from the feeling and huffed. That was an odd feeling to say the least! But still. At least his armor wasnt getting in the way too much. So that's already a great sign. He'd have to adjust it later. He glanced towards Kyrio and shook his head. "Yeah... Yeah yeah. Somethings going on..." He stated simply, before a hand moved to rub at his backside. X00703/27/2019 "To be fair blue fakebold, I wouldn't expect anyone to believe us in the first place," Ed says, still focusing on the changing Drake. Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel nods at Ed. Transformations don't exactly rank high on the 'list of things that are plausible' ...not that he's complaining, to be honest. Though getting used to it is still a process. Food acquisition especially is an issue still. Vulptor03/27/2019 Drake's boots are feeling uncomfortably tight. Probably from his toes lengthening, flaring out, gaining the dexterity and clinginess of his hands... Also from what was his foot now lengthening. His feet definitely aren't meant to lie flat in a shoe anymore... but on the plus side he can probably gain a few inches from walking on his toes! Drake clicks into place, a new stat screen showing up: Level 1 Swole Anole Equipment stats for Plate: +7 Defense -10 Speed -10 Evasion -10 Climbing ⚠️Equipment is compatible but not recommended. (edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 " 'Swole Anole' ? Game developers have a lame sense of humor. Though maybe it's more concerning that a universe exists that's compatable with it." Kyrio says with a chuckle, "Welcome to Narnia, buddy." X00703/27/2019 "Wait... if you're talking about developers, and different universes... perhaps local gods?" Ed ponders.(edited) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (TIL what an Anolis is) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Huffs a bit as he adjusts here and there. Still in the attempt to get his tail free. Thick? Flexible and long? All of the above?- he wasn't sure. He growled to himself and adjusted again, rising up onto his toes while trying to discard his footwear. Merged toes? Same number? Something something? He was curious now. "Uuuuhm..." He started to glance over himself, then towards the stats. "Aaaw come on... Start over? And my gear makes my stats worse?" As if he hadnt just changed into something else. And still comprehending stuff. Give him a minute, it'll click. Kyrio03/27/2019 "When you're back on Earth I'm pretty sure your character will still be there." Kyrio says, "It'll only be a few minutes even if you stay here for years trying to find the way home. So just try to enjoy the expereince, I say!" X00703/27/2019 Ed nods. "If we're going to go insane, might as well have fun while at it!" Trubbol03/27/2019 (Location?) Vulptor03/27/2019 (Back in town for this channel) "Be thankful you have hands. That's not a given here," Dalim comments. Five toes emerge from the probably-useless boots, albeit splayed out more like fingers, with small claws at their tips. The tail takes some effort to free. Getting the now-constricting armor off is a lot more difficult in person than when he could just hit an Unequip button... But there it is, finally. Equaling the rest of his body in length, it certainly is a taper down from the rest of his body, but it's still got some clear muscle to it. Which would make sense for a creature accurately named a Swole Anole. Trubbol03/27/2019 "What. Why are there more people?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 After taking his armor off akd literally figuring out straps and clips to undo- this wasn't the game he was used to. "Uhmm....." He had started to say, before blinking again and glancing around, his gaze roaming over his form. "....What....?" Again his hands roam over gis form, exploring. Rubbing, testing. Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel stared from the town gate, looking rather nonplussed at the newcomer Kyrio03/27/2019 "This place is still connected to the actual game, you know." Kyrio says, "They'll probably still be wandering in now and then. Which is why I'm going to try and set up a checkpoint somewhere. Maybe I can deter people from getting too close." "Won't help the people who end up logging in here though..." Kyrio mutters. Trubbol03/27/2019 The weasel snickered. "Thats probably less evil then my idea." Kyrio03/27/2019 "And what was your idea?" Airyuu03/27/2019 ("Don't go to that town, it's dangerous" is RPG 101 for "Go to that town.") Vulptor03/27/2019 ("Don't go to that town, it's just a bunch of minigames that require a peripheral sold in Japan ten years ago") Trubbol03/27/2019 The weasel pulled up what appeared to be a makeshift cloak, that had once been a curtain from the buildings. "I was thinking of pretending to be a quest giver in order to get good loot off of players, in exchange for uh, unique potions." Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat shakes its head and points at the limited amount of potions in the bag. It's fun and games 'till they run out.(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Slowly adjusts and steps here and there in place, getting used to his shaoe and size. 6' tall lizard boi. With a pile of armor and a large axe next to him. "I really dont want to work myself back up to that point..." He sighed heavily. "And this wasnt... What i had in mind...?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "That is evil." Kyiro frowns, "This can be a horrifying experience for some people. If they have a chance to not be trapped then they shouldn't be tricked out of it." "What did you expect?" Kyrio wonders at Drake, "Random potion random result." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Huffed a tad. "You dont know what they do specifically do you? Besides this?" He offered. "And I don't know... Uh... Lizard man? Spider maybe?" He offered still. Dont mistake his words for complaining though- hes still in the process of comprehending. If his continued exploration and constant movement was any indication. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Told you the person who made them didn't exactly seem interested in giving us information." Kyrio crosses his arms. "I guess she sees it as amusing. You're still sort of a lizard man, at least?"(edited) Pixelnator03/27/2019 Though it's been having fun just watching the lot, it's at this point that Pixel realizes that he's not really eaten anything since the fox lady brought them interdimensional fast food. So though it's still following the conversation along, it's also starting to eye around for anything to eat in order to silence the protests from its stomach. "Squeak..." X00703/27/2019 "A third lizard joins the party!" Ed says, standing up on two for a while, gesturing at the newly changed Drake. "How you feeling buddy?" Kyrio03/27/2019 The dragonling pats the rat on his head and sighs, "Well, I guess I'll take the squeaker out to the woods and see if we can find something to eat." Kyrio says, he hands the Anole the axe he picked up, "Here maybe you can make better use of this than me. You're stuck here so might as well find some way to occupy yourself." Pixelnator03/27/2019 There's a happy squeak from aforementioned squeaker! Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Blinking again and taking the axe offered to him, he glanced around a moment or two more. He glanced towards Ed and looked him over for a short moment. "...yeah." He started. "This mean we should make a 'lizard squad'?" Trubbol03/27/2019 Eric waved a claw towards Kyrio. "Mind if I join you? We never went after those boars." Kyrio03/27/2019 "I'm down with a lizard squad!" He grins, he turns to Eric and nods, "Sure, you can be an honorary member for now. Plus we'll all get exp if we're together."(edited) (Speaking of how much EXP did we get for taking down two players? :P) Airyuu03/27/2019 (depends on what their levels were!) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Don't think it was ever decided outright) Airyuu03/27/2019 (How sabout enough to hop to level 2 and a half at least?}) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Works for me!) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Ranger was level 5, so under that at least that seems to be the level of the surrounding area.) Trubbol03/27/2019 (Do I miss out because I was working?) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I mean I don't think levels are suuuper important and we can trust people not to powergame, so we could just assume you've already gotten level 2 on your own) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Sighed a bit and began to follow after Kyrio now, axe in hand and a piece of clothe and armor being stripped to make something a bit smaller for himself. At least to cover himself up. Kyrio03/27/2019 (You've been hunting stuff for a whole day, haven't you? I'd expect you to at least keep up with a single level up) Trubbol03/27/2019 (Yeah, I just feel weird about always being away when things actually happen) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Sorry about that. Schedules are always a crap shoot. Maybe we can do something that won't be over in a few hours now that there's two dedicated channels.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Yeah schedules are unfortunately pretty much the number one thing that kills games. My last D&D campaign died to it) Trubbol03/27/2019 Yuck, sorry man) X00703/27/2019 Ed nodded, grinning widely. "I really like the sound of that! Lizard squad number one!" he says jumping. Airyuu03/27/2019 (Teen girl squad!) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Dibs on So and So) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Kyrio gets 5 internet points) Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio sniffs the air a bit and crouches down, sneaking into the brush, "Shh quiet. I smell a boar nearby. Hopefully it's alone and level 1..." he shudders thinking about how he died the second time. Pixelnator03/27/2019 (As long as I don't get the ugly one :v) Trubbol03/27/2019 With a nod, he crouched down looking about, his ears twitching as he slipped on what appeared to be small brass knuckles. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/27/2019 Ima step away a bit and do life stuff. May or may not return I dunno.) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I'm not really running an encounter, just making it up as I go. So if anyone wants to add to the scenario feel free) In the woods a little ways, a shadow moves. Kyrio silently waves people forward, moving some leaves out of Ed's path so they don't catch fire, "Quietly, now. don't want to aggro anything." Airyuu03/27/2019 --Suddenly there is a 'SQUEEE' noise as something drops on the shadow. Then a large form steps out from the trees. It is a big wolf with a bloody muzzle. Wolf (elite) X00703/27/2019 Ed mutters something about not being happy of watching his every step for a potential fire, and moves along Kyrio's route he left for him. Peeking from his spot, he gasps as he sees the massive monster, staying silent as if to avoid getting his aggro. Trubbol03/27/2019 Eric looked at the wolf in surprise as he lowered down onto all fours, trying his best to get small and hidden Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat can't really do much, but it does boop the dragonling and nudge his attention towards the wolf whilst trying to be quiet. Airyuu03/27/2019 (Suddenly, Son of Arugal) --The wolf seems to be continuing along on it's way as everyone hides-- Kyrio03/27/2019 "Shoot." Kyrio "curses", "That wasn't here last time... I doubt we can take an elite monster. Let's go the other direction and hope we find something less... toothy."(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Then someone shoots at it. "What? You said shoot!") Kyrio03/27/2019 (I'm glad we don't have a ranger :P) Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel waved over to the reptiles, "I got an idea, if I can get on it's back, you could all attack it while it is distracted," Eric dug his claws into the tree he was hiding by, climbing his way up into the branches(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 (That past part was just a joke. I don't think anyone shot at it) Kyrio03/27/2019 "W-wait!" Kyrio says, but the weasel is already climbing, "Dang it! We're going to die..." Kyrio says, but prepares to go along with the plan regardless, "Might as well do as he says, guys." Airyuu03/27/2019 --The wolf wanders along, unsuspecting-- X00703/27/2019 "Why do people always have to rush...?" Ed mutters, shaking his head, before moving into position to ambush. Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel moved his way up above the wolf, before pausing to look through his inventory to produce the purple makeshift cloak, pausing to look around to see if people were in position Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio has hidden himself in a bush near by using his stealth skill, he holds up a hand, for the others to stop. Any closer and they'll probably be in perception range. X00703/27/2019 From behind a pile of rocks, Ed gives a claws up from the top, signalling he was in position to leap at the wolf whenever the opportunity arose. Kyrio03/27/2019 "We're a little far away to jump him... hopefully Eric gives us some kind of signal." Kyrio says. X00703/27/2019 Ed nods. "Yeah, just getting ready in case of anything if he gets close. Don't have much range aside from short." Airyuu03/27/2019 --The wolf wanders along still normally-- Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel leaped down towards the wolfs back, throwing the cloak around the wolfs head and pulling the strings tight!(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 "W-what? Okay eveyone MOVE!" Kyrio says scrambling to help. He sprints rather quickly as the cloak falls over the wolf's head, he prepares to jump on with the Weasel to help hold him down.(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 --He leaps and twists around. "GROWL!" jumping around. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat jumps at the wolf too, trying to bite down on it to do what little it can. Normally it'd be pretty pointless, but in a game every point of damage matters! X00703/27/2019 Ed waits for it to jump around his rock, before jumping... and biting right on its tail, setting it on fire! Airyuu03/27/2019 --The wolf pauses and makes a muffled 'AOOOOOOOO!' Wolf used Howl Suddenly two Wolves appear from the nearby foliage...-- Kyrio03/27/2019 "Fricker!" Kyrio yelps as he stabs into the alpha, "Ed, can you make a ring of fire around us?" X00703/27/2019 Ed shakes his head, unable to let go of the Alpha's tail without being thrown against a tree as it keep thrashing about. Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel looked about in surprise at the two wolves appeared, but he tries to keep the wolf under control, trying to use the curtain cloak as reigns Airyuu03/27/2019 (I bet the Snake coulda guessed it would do that!) Kyrio03/27/2019 "Alright, time for me to get off then," Kyrio says, hopping off the blinded wolf and preparing for an attack from the other two. (The snake has days of in-game time. :P) Airyuu03/27/2019 --One wolf charges Kyrio and the other one charges Alpha Wolf, but leaps at Eric.-- Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel takes the opportunity to leap at the one leaping at Eric in order to distract it. They want to keep that big wolf down as much as possible. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio tries to dodge under the wolf charging at him and stab upward with his knife. He's not entirely sure how realistic the combat is in this mixed world but he sure hopes he's not going to make a mess. X00703/27/2019 Ed keeps ahold of the Alpha's tail, keeping it unable to restore health with his DoT, though feels as he is slowly losing his grip. Trubbol03/27/2019 Realizing that he has to deal out some damage, The weasel began bashing his his brass knuckle into the covered wolfs head, still clinging on with one claw Airyuu03/27/2019 --Kyrio stabs the wolf! There is no blood, just some damage numbers. The other wolf can't change it's direction in mid air so the rat gets attached to a wolf who then crashes into Eric. Pixelnator03/27/2019 chomp! Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio jumps into a bush and tries to Stealth out of sight Trubbol03/27/2019 yelps as he is knocked to the floor, tucking and rolling as he quickly tried to get back to his feet Of course it would have minions... Airyuu03/27/2019 --Wolf 1 chases Kyrio. STealth is ineffective due to sense of Smell Wolf 2 is snapping at Eric. Alpha Wolf stands on two legs, flexes claws and tears off the cloak. Wolf is revealed to be Werewolf! Kyrio03/27/2019 "Ahh!" Kyrio says scrambling upright, he slashes forward with his knife desperately. (lol dang) Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat just stares at the now-werewolf, still latched on to it Wolf 2. "...squ#¤%"(edited) Trubbol03/27/2019 "Bail!" Eric pulled back his fist to pull out one of his abilities! He dashed forwards with a knockback strike on the wolf.* Airyuu03/27/2019 --Wolf 1 takes more damage and then chomps on Kyrio's arm! Wolf 2 is knocked back and stunned. Werewolf has healed every injury... except it's burning tail. And it lifts a hand to backhand the lizard hanging onto it. X00703/27/2019 Ed is flung across the place, landing roughly on the forest floor. He seemed to be really dazed and with little HP left, unable to really stand up or move at the moment, having also used a lot of his energy into his bite.(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 "Sh#%" Kyrio says, he stabs into the wolf's head hoping to get it off of his arm. Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel tries its best to hang onto the wolf as they both go flying. Still trying to bite down on it in hopes of taking at least one out in order to increase their chances. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Critical Hit! Wolf 1 is defeated! Kyrio is the only one who damaged it, so he gets all the experience! Trubbol03/27/2019 seeing as people might not have the chance to run, he decided to sprint forwards and drive his fist into the stunned wolf again! Kyrio03/27/2019 "What?! What does that even mean?" Kyrio growls at something no one else seems to see, before rushing to Ed's side, "Cmon man, we can't stay here." Airyuu03/27/2019 --Wolf 2's HP gets low and it swipes claws at Eric. The werewolf is stalking towards Ed as the one that hurt it the most...-- Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat just keeps biting down on it. Guts or glory! Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio brandishes his knife, "This is a bad time to be too hot to carry..." Airyuu03/27/2019 (too hot to handle, to cold to hold, we are the ghostbusters and we're in control) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Also I'm surprised there's no partyshare on exp. Or can monsters even form parties?) X00703/27/2019 Ed groans, slowly trying to get up. Seems he had use almost all his skill points in keeping that DoT, no longer have enough energy to make a run for it. Trubbol03/27/2019 he winced as he was scratched by the wolfs claw, the tried to return the attack again with a kick! Airyuu03/27/2019 (not sure if monsters can party up! But this prevents POWER LEVELING I suppose) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Seems to be a damage percentage system) Airyuu03/27/2019 (That's sorta what I was aiming at.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (RIP me I guess, with my 1 dmg bite :v)(edited) X00703/27/2019 (Hope I get a lot from the boss...) Airyuu03/27/2019 --Wolf 2 drops dead, giving Eric and Da Rat some experience. Werewolf lifts a paw to stomp the lizard.-- Kyrio03/27/2019 "You, stay back!" Kyrio growls at the werewolf, kneeling between him and the fire lizard. He reaches down and cuts a bit of brush off its roots with his knife, he lays it on top of Ed's back, all while keeping an eye on the wolfman. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat huffs, catches its breath, and drops down onto all fours as a box appears over its head. ABILITY Mimic - Wolf Airyuu03/27/2019 --uses 'Roar'. Everyone around it must resist Panic effect-- (You'll have to eat the wolf first, but I guess it's not gonna resist that) Kyrio03/27/2019 (How do resist?) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Normally it would be something about stats and dice rolling, but you can just decide if you do or not) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Rip. Used Fate dice and got -3 which is the second worst possible result) Trubbol03/27/2019 the weasel squeaked sheepishly and fled, clawing at the nearest tree! Pixelnator03/27/2019 The rat-turned-wolf growls and gets ready to attack! Then the roar goes off and it just sorta whimpers and slinks back. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio grits his teeth, as the brush in his hand pressed to Ed's back starts smoking, He winces as the werewolf roars, but he can't panic now. Using as much willpower as he can he throws the burning bush at the werewolf. Pixelnator03/27/2019 ( https://matita.github.io/fatedice/ if other people want to use the roller too. It gives a result of -4 to 4, trending towards 0 ) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I flipped a coin) X00703/27/2019 (Rolled +1, though not in much of a position to be of any use even when resisting.)(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 --The wolf takes some steps back, growling.-- Kyrio03/27/2019 (He aimed for his face, by the way) "Run!" He yells and with some effort, Kyrio prepares himself and wraps his arms around the fire lizard and starts hauling him away, running as fast as he can. Trying to ignore the smoldering on his arms. Airyuu03/27/2019 --The wolf takes a step after Kyrio, nose twitching. Then it drops to all fours and turns to vanish into the woods-- X00703/27/2019 "S-Sorry..." he muttered, trying his best to stay as calm as possible, hopefully to reduce his extreme body temperature. Airyuu03/27/2019 (Since he is weak and used up a bunch of energy, he is probably less hot than usual) Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel just bolts it, compelled by the fear effect despite screaming to itself inside its head that it should help the others first. Unfortunately its body does not listen. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio huffs and smiles, "You're... alive. That's what's most important, right?" The dragonlng says, slowing down when he finds he's not being followed. "When you're able to walk again, let's go back to town, hopefully he others will rendezvous with us there..." Kyrio says, setting Ed down. Trubbol03/27/2019 clings to a branch far above them staring down at them. "Is-i-is it gone?" Pixelnator03/27/2019 The homunculus emerges from the bush and regroups with the others, pretty much completely unharmed save for a few bruises. Ears flat and whimpering apologetically as it gives Ed a little nudge, burn damage be damned. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Bushes rustle nearby!!-- Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel flips around to face the bush and growls! Kyrio03/27/2019 (Nearby who? X3) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Kyrio_ Trubbol03/27/2019 hugs the treebranch with a little squeal! Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio, stances up at the bush, "Dang it were we followed after all?" X00703/27/2019 Ed was about to thank Kyrio, before his attention snaps to the noise! Airyuu03/27/2019 --Remina pushes some branches aside and goes "... hey guys." X00703/27/2019 Ed sighs in relief. "Thanks goodness it's just you..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh god!" Kyrio flops on the ground, "You scared the heck out of me." "I thought you were the werewolf again..." Pixelnator03/27/2019 Pixel relaxes and goes to give Remina some quality mlems, bouncing up at her. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she reaches to pick up the rat "There's no werewolves around here. Well... there's not... supposed to be. Who knows what those guys are doing. I guess you all can't read about .. 'updates' anymore, huh?" (One day 'Dragonlings were nerfed' and Kyrio dives into battle to find out) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Wolf still~) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Oh, right.) Trubbol03/27/2019 a weasel falls from the trees before plopping onto the dirt Kyrio03/27/2019 "Well one nearly killed us! Not that... that would have been as bad as normal, but still it wouldn't have been pleasant." Kyrio sighs. "I might have gotten a little caught up in the moment...though" Airyuu03/27/2019 --she gives the rubberwolf ear rubs, then-- Pixelnator03/27/2019 Happy doggo noises Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Well, lemme help." She gestures and an AoE healing effect rains down on them. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio basks in the spell, "Oh... that's nice.." he stands up, politely, though it doesn't really increase his height much. "Thank you, Remina." He scratches the back of his head, "I don't suppose you can cure a lycanthropic infection can you?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Hm? Do you have one of those?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "Apparently?" Kyrio says, "Am I going to sprout fur or something? Cuz, man, I really liked being a lizard." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "People can't get..." she pauses and hms. "Wait, I think there's some mechanic for werewolves turning other things into werewolves if fight them around other mobs.." Trubbol03/27/2019 he sat up, looking at Kyrio. "But consider, a lizard who turns into a lizard wolf hybrid." Kyrio03/27/2019 "He summoned two minion wolves. And one of those bit me and I got the notification." Kyrio says. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "A unicorn could do it, but.." she points at the goowolf. Kyrio03/27/2019 "...Great." Kyrio says. "and I only have an hour to find a cure. What a lame time limit." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Tell ya what, I'll go and see if I can find something." Kyrio03/27/2019 "You will? ...Is there a catch to this?" Kyrio asks. Trubbol03/27/2019 "A unicorn could bite someone and turn them into a were-unicorn" Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Nah, we're friends, right?" She vanishes in a blue flash. Kyrio03/27/2019 "... Yeah. I guess we are." Kyrio says with a small smile. Pixelnator03/27/2019 The wolf gives a sorry whimper to Kyrio, ears flat and tail low as it lies down on the ground. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio smiles at Pix and rubs its head, "It's alright. Worst case scenario, I need to be tied up once a month." X00703/27/2019 Ed sighs. "Sorry. Wish I could have been of more help back then. Was useless in the end since I only attacked the werewolf and it escaped..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "It was way above our level. We never should have attacked it." Kyrio says, "we're lucky we didn't party wipe." "We managed to get some EXP. But we still haven't found dinner." Kyrio sighs. Vulptor03/27/2019 (except Pixel :P) Pixelnator03/27/2019 It nods, though still doesn't look super happy about itself from the looks of it. Poor guy's probably feeling like a letdown still. (also do let me know if the no talking schtick is getting old. I've mostly just been running over the logic of "haven't gotten a form that can speak yet") Kyrio03/27/2019 (I think it's fine so far, as long as you're still happy with it) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (It's an interesting challenge for roleplay!) Kyrio03/27/2019 "Hey, you took down a wolf too. Look you even got a stronger form to use." Kyrio says, "You did great for the situation we were in." Pixelnator03/27/2019 It nods and wags its tail at the dragonling. Then glances behind itself and turns slightly red around the cheeks, trying to avert it's gaze from everyone. Clearly that tail wagging is unintentional on its part. Kyrio03/27/2019 "Hehe you'll get used to it." Kyrio says. He looks around, to see Eric, "You alright, Weaselman? That was a pretty cool thing you tried to do. If it was just a regular wolf then it might have worked." Pixelnator03/27/2019 (I think I'm gonna head off here since it seems like a decent enough spot. You can just assume the doggo follows the party and goes back to the camp we seem to have more or less set up where everything started. You can also NPC it if you need a wolf for a scene)(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 (shakes a stick and toses) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (nyoooom) (pretty much what I mean though. If you want to use "playing fetch with the wolf" as a backdrop, go nuts) Airyuu03/27/2019 --Remina appears near the group. her fur looking scruffy. "Ahem." She smooths herself. Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio, looks up, "O-oh welcome back." he looks at his UI a bit, "Only about 30 minutes left so I hope you've got good news." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "It's.. um... I'm not sure news." Kyrio03/27/2019 "I'll take whatever you've got." Kyrio says, with a nervous smile Airyuu03/27/2019 --She holds up a potion. "So, I made this elsewhere. I don't think I have time to find a cure here. The thing is, I'm not sure if this cure will work with this worlds rules." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Kyrio shrugs, taking it. "Last one you gave me was pretty good so I'll just trust this one is too." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Sure, either it works or it doesn't, right?" Kyrio03/27/2019 He pops the cork, "Here's to continued lizard-hood!" He chugs it. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Remy head tilts and watches-- Kyrio03/27/2019 "Er..." Kyrio says, "Well that didn't...cure it exactly..." "The timer is still ticking down" The dragonling says, "but the text is kind of.... corrupted, now?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She opens her mouth... then closes it. Ponders. Folds arms. "I ah.. have no idea what 'corrupted text' means. I'm not from a video game world." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Right, well it's all scrambled. So it did something, but who knows what." Kyrio sighs, "Maybe we'll see when the timer is up"(edited) The blue lizard's stomach growls a little, "Oh right. Well my usual hunting grounds apparently has a werewolf in it. Now what?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Maybe it's... just passing through?" Kyrio03/27/2019 "... I'll come back in an hour, I guess. we can survive that long." Kyrio smiles, "Well, once we see what this does to me." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Why did the little wolf infect you and not the big wolf. Were those werewolves too?" she scratches her neck. "Or maybe you guys are making glitches happen?" Or the new update still has some bugs, but what are the chances of THAT. Kyrio03/27/2019 He thinks for a moment, "I don't know. The big wolf didn't really manage to attack anyone other than Ed. And I guess glitches are possible. Pobody's Nerfect. Still it's concerning when the reality you have to exist in is glitching out on you." He rubs the back of his head, he approaches a little "Hey, I... ,uh, don't know what to say, really. But you're doing way more than you needed to, even just to be a good samaritan. We already owe you our lives, so...Thank you, Remina. " Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "You could say I'm a jerk for not giving you guys a choice. But kitsune tend to be a bit chaotic." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Pff you gave us a choice. If you told us what it'd do to us, I doubt most of us would have taken up the offer." Kyrio says, "Our situation is a freak accident, if I understand it correctly. You're the only reason why we didn't just fade away. So, In a way, you being coy probably saved more lives than normal." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Well, I figure most people wouldn't believe me if I said so." Kyrio03/27/2019 "No kidding." Kyrio says, "But maybe me being okay with it just means I'm a little chaotic too." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she grins "Maybe that's why I decided you could be my apprentice." Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio beams, "I'm not one for potions, but I don't mind stirring the pot." Vulptor03/27/2019 (ba-dum kish!) Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Here, I'm going to give you a couple more, and or you only, something special..." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Huh?" Kyrio tilts his head, "W-wll, I left the Satchel with the ant guy back in town. I don't really have any... carrying space." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She offers a satchel. "Here. I'll just take the old one." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh, thanks. This'll help a lot, actually." Kyrio says taking it. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "There's two clear potions in there. So here's the thing." she peeks around and leans over to him Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio leans in to listen Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "All the ingrediants are in there except a pieceo f a creature. Just drop a hair or scale or blood or something in. In case you need it. Remember it'll only work on new people, though." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh dang..." Kyrio says. "Okay yeah. I'll make em count" he says grinning. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she straightens and nods. "The rest are surprises." Kyrio03/27/2019 "More fun that way." The dragonling says. He checks his ui, "less than a minute now." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She leans against a tree. "WEll, hopefully you don't explode..." Kyrio03/27/2019 Kyrio winces, for a second before cracking open an eye, "Well... nothing exploded... and I seem normal enough." Kyrio checks his UI, "I still have Lycanthropy. But the "wolf form" and "irresistible hunger" errored out. It says I have a "mid-form" though. Is that possible? Did they actually make a mid form for every monster? That's kind of insane. Well.. I guess magic...." The blue lizard says, "What does "Form Control Level 1" mean?"(edited) Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Um... it means you can barely control it, I think." Kyrio03/27/2019 "Oh.." Kyrio says with a frown, "W-well, it's better than eating my friends every night, I guess." (I have to sign off here for tonight. Thanks for playing. ^^) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Thanks for playing, hope you all had fun) Kyrio03/27/2019 (I made a channel for tracking your characters if you wanna use it, for now.)